


Haunted House(well, Castle. Close enough)

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crystal Venom, Fictober 2018, Haunted House, Infected Castle of Lions, Klancetober 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: What happened right after Keith and Lance narrowly escaped dying via airlock and training Gladiator.





	Haunted House(well, Castle. Close enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot this time around but I still like how it came out, enjoy!

       Keith's blood ran cold. Lance was in the airlock. The airlock was opening, Lance was going to die. He glanced around the doors, trying to fend off the Gladiator at the same time. He could see a button by the door, maybe that would open the door so he could get to Lance. He spun the Gladiator around and smacked the button with his sword, opening the door from the airlock into the ship. He could now clearly hear Lance's screams of terror. He threw himself against the wall and reached over the threshold to grab Lance's hand. Grunting and fighting the vacuum, he and Lance somehow managed to heave themselves over the wall and close the airlock again. Chests heaving, they sat in silence for a second before the situation really sunk in for Keith. He spun on Lance. 

       "What were you doing out there?!" He shouted. Lance was obviously shaken, but Keith could tell he was putting on a brave face.

       Lance gestured wildly at the now-closed airlock. "Who was that guy?!"

       "He was trying to kill me!"

       "Well, is he the Castle? Because that's who's trying to kill me!"

       The color drained from Keith's face instantly. One look at each other, and they were up and running.

       "We have to find Coran- I don't care if he says the Castle isn't haunted, this doesn't just happen! This is the second time today I've almost gotten killed outside of battle, that's a record for me- one I'm not interested in breaking!" Lance huffed out as they sprinted down the main hallway.

       Keith nodded. "Something's up. I sure hope the others are okay..." Lance paled further and sped up. 

       "What is going on? This isn't just the Castle being glitchy, is it? Correct me if I'm wrong, but that robot seemed pretty serious about killing you." 

       "Oh, believe me, he was." Keith tossed his head to direct Lance down a side hallway. "You said that was the second? What was the first?" He glanced down one hall and turned the other way.

       Lance shrugged. "I was helping Coran clean the pods, and while I was cleaning one, it closed and started cyrogenic sleep." Keith's eyes widened.

       "Excuse me, what?"

       Lance shrugged again. "It's not as bad as almost getting ejected into space to die a painful death or getting attacked by a rogue robot."

       "Still..." Keith hated the casual way Lance spoke about his near-death experience. Just because it wasn't as dramatic didn't mean it wasn't still awful.

       As the two rounded the next corner they saw Coran typing on a holo-pad, walking calmly down the hallway as though the Castle wasn't trying to kill them all. Lance and Keith poured on speed. 

       "Coran!" Lance yelled as they got closer. Looks like dealing with the aftermath of nearly dying multiple times would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
